


On Second Thought

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing over the injured and unconscious Logan, Scott considers their new teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is based solely on movie canon. And...another drive by bunny! Scott is taking over my brain. I have two more in mind. *shakes head at self* At least they're short...

It looks like we've added another member to our team. If he wakes up. If he stays. Considering what the professor has to tell him, I doubt he will. Logan doesn't strike me as a team player. Though he worked well enough with us when he had to.

For God's sake, Scott, at least be honest with yourself. You were impressed. When it really counted, when the confrontation we've been preparing for finally came, he filled in the gaps in the team that had been bothering you. We had mutant strength, mental strength, team strength...but not physical strength. Sometimes you can't trick the bad guy - you just have to beat the shit out of him.

And sometimes that strength is needed to prop other people up. Could anyone else have done for Rogue what Logan did? Looking down at the blood spotted bandages that swathe his ribs and chest, I wonder if he's discovered the limits of his regenerative power. Probably not. He is, after all, still breathing.

After only a few days, I already know that Logan is not the kind of man who gives up, who admits defeat. Once he decided to help Rogue, that was it. Even when she demanded more of him than he ever expected to have to give.

I have to respect him for that. As much as I hate to. His single-mindedness threatens my authority...and my happiness, if he truly has set his sights on Jean. But I know I can survive it. If I can't, well, then I don't really deserve either, do I?

Yeah, right. And stay away from my girl, too.

While he lies here, unconscious, healing, I can take a moment to really look at him. Not to assess the threat, not to watch him or check up on him, just to look at him. He's powerfully built and vaguely bestial, though I can't pin the impression down to a combination of features. Maybe it's all the hair.

Logan is...well, pretty much the opposite of me. Boy next door meets the wolf man. The mutant version. I hold back a laugh, but find myself grinning a little anyway.

He's not a team player. He's after my girl. And I definitely don't like him. But he made the team work, when it got right down to it. Even if he did do it more because he felt he owed it to Rogue than because it was the good fight. When he comes to...I hope he stays.


End file.
